Music These Days
by DegenerateStar
Summary: John chauffeurs a young teenage girl around who likes to listen to "eclectic" music.


**Music These Days**

Any leads to who might be a threat to our new number John asked adjusting his chauffeur's hat as he stood outside the Lincoln town car waiting for their new number.

"Unfortunately no Mr. Reese, Miss Williams doesn't seem to have any enemies or bad associations but at only 15 I wouldn't expect her too. She comes from an upper middle class family. Her father is a retired one star General in the Army and her step-mother is a COO at a cosmetics company. She mainly makes B's in her classes and doesn't seem to have a record. If I were to make an educated guess I would say the danger to her might be associated with her parents."

"More than likely her father, he might know something and someone might use her to get to him." John looked up as the doors to the private high school opened and kids began to file out he watched as a young short girl with puffed out curly hair walked toward the car."

"Who are you?"

"I'm John your driver for today." John replied opening the back door.

"Where's Marcus?" The 16 year old asked suspiciously stepping back slightly.

"He's on vacation from what I've been told and the company hired me as his stand in."

John watched as the girl pulled out her phone and dialed a number. He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"Hey Dad its me…no I'm fine…I just wanted to know if you knew that I have a new driver, his name is John…yes…He's white guy, almost as tall as you, middle aged, black hair some grey, has blue eyes, his nose is a little crooked and one of his eyes is a little droopy."

Harold snickered as he heard the young girl describe John's features.

John felt his mouth draw into a line as the girl mentioned his slight facial imperfects.

"Yeah okay. We're on our way home,..love you too bye, sorry Mister. My Dad always taught me never to go anywhere with strangers even if they say they know me or my family."

"That's a very good assessment. You can never be too careful these days. John smiled at the girls street smarts, her ability verify the out of ordinary slightly took the sting out of her unintentional insult to his looks.

"Yep for I know, you could have been a serial killer or an assassin or something." The girl replied as she climbed into the back seat.

John closed the door and slide into the driver's seat and began to drive the young girl home.

As he drove through the crowded streets of New York he watched as the girl pulled out a sketch book and placed her earphones in her ears, and presumably began to listen to music.

While they rode in silence he could hear her humming a very catchy beat, throwing in a random word or phrase every now and then until she was singing out loud bobbing her head to the music as she drew.

 _"* Murder she wrote….When I hit it, I'mma kill it. I'mma get it like….Murder she wrote. You want to know how I know what I know….If your dude come close to me. He gon' want to ride off in a ghost with me…..I might let your boy chauffeur me, but he got to eat the booty like groceries. But he gotta get rid of these hoes from me …"_

"My word what on earth did that young lady just say! That is completely inappropriate for a girl her age to be listening too! Mr. Reese did you hear what she just said, what kind of parents let their daughter listen to something so vulgar and…"

John flinched as Harold continued to yell in his ear. He cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable as he listened to Harold lecturing about morals and standards as the girl continuing to sing in the back seat of the car.

* * *

 **AN: Based off when my family went out for Mother's Day and this song came on in my parent's car. Since they have SIRIUS satellite radio the song was unedited my step mother like the beat at the beginning and then when the female started singing the "eat the booty lyric" she screamed _"oh my god that disgusting what kind of song is this"_ …I couldn't help myself and put John and Harold in the situation just imaging how they'd reacted to a kid singing along to this song.**

 ***Omarion Ft. Chris Brown & Jhene Aiko - Post To Be**


End file.
